L Sees the Light
by joyous-sunshine
Summary: L acknowledges he spied on the Yagami household with surveillance cameras to the extent of regularly watching Light undress, and becomes embarrassed when questioned if he did this for pleasure. Light gets the hunch L may have feelings for him, and attempts to grow closer to the world-class detective in order to get access and destroy information gathered for the Kira investigation.
1. Beginning

"Light, I'll need your assistance, if you don't mind," L said as he struggled to pick up a box containing files on the Kira case.

"Oh, sure! Sorry, I didn't see you were carrying that earlier," the high school senior replied with a fake tone of caring as he tucked his phone in his pocket.

The two young men were organizing "Ryuzaki's" lair on a sunny Japanese afternoon. Unbeknownst to his companion, Light had been scheming the entire time on how to sabotage the young detective's data to set back the Kira investigation.

"It's quite all right now that you have a grip on it. Now to the left…" L directs.

 _He has to have a weakness somewhere in that big head of his. What could it possibly be?_

They set down the box in front of a file cabinet next to L's screen of monitors. Light noticed a folder on one of them labelled "Yagami, Light". His interest piqued, the younger boy asked what it contains.

"Two months ago, I gained your father's permission to install video surveillance cameras at various locations in your home. Kira is known to work alone and it is unlikely that your parents would reveal your identity if they knew you were the serial killer."

Light feigned a look of surprise and hurt at this revelation.

"At this point in the investigation, I still believe you are very likely Kira. However, the footage that was recorded cannot be used against you."

 _I still don't have his trust. But no matter the time it could take, I need to get access to the information he's gathered. If only there was a way to get him to lower his guard around me!_

"I'm slightly taken aback by this, but it doesn't concern me too much. I have nothing to hide," he assured as he smiled at L.

The shorter boy's cheeks grew red. "I must admit that there were... occasions where I saw you in your privacy that," his cheeks grew darker another, "I shouldn't have peeped on…"

 _As if he's never looked at a dirty magazine! Unless he's hinting at having watched me undress at night. Maybe there's something there I can work with..._

"What? That's really creepy of you! I can't imagine the things you've seen me do.

 _That's a lie._

"I'm a normal teenage guy, you know, so it's not shocking that I do stuff like look at porn sometimes. Hey! I've bet you've seen me sleeping! And undressing, too, haven't you? You pervert! I undressed every morning and every night when you must have been recording with your cameras. Did you do that on purpose? Did you specifically want to watch me take my clothes off at night?" Light asked indignantly.

L's strong blush was answer enough. "The gravity of the investigation made it necessary to take all possible ways to catch Kira. I apologize for your privacy (and that of your family) being compromised as a result, but it had to be done regardless of your state of dress."

Light smirked. "You didn't answer my question. Are you interested in me, or something?"

L turned pale as his dark eyes held Light's in a determined stare. "I do not get entangled in silly things like 'crushes'. It would hurt my efficiency. I can't imagine anything more detrimental to my current mission. However, since you're curious about my objective opinion, I'll keep it simple: you are not exactly unappealing, objectively speaking."

At this, Light realized he could use his looks to manipulate the detective soul. "Well... I guess that's a compliment, so… thanks…?" Light dragged out the last syllable to make L feel as remorseful as possible for having betrayed his trust.

Light felt in control of the situation when he saw L look down to his bare feet. "Objectively speaking," he repeated.  
"Why don't you let me see what you've recorded."


	2. Confrontation

L clicked on the folder labelled "Yagami, Light" and, sure enough, a collection of videos were displayed that were filmed in the room of the folder's namesake. L scrolled through the video files, each one titled with the date and time it was recorded. Light felt his anger grow inside himself as he saw the fruit of L's 24 hour-a-day surveillance of the Yagami household.

 _If only I knew his damn name, then I wouldn't have to entertain his misguided belief that he'll catch "Kira"._

Light decided his next course of action was to embarrass L by forcing a proper explanation as to why the detective had surveillances cameras pointed directly to his bed.

"I've seen enough, Ryuzaki. I'm actually more weirded out by this than I thought I would be-"

"I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it! Look, I can clearly see that their is a clip of me in my underwear like twice per day you recorded! That's weird. You could have pointed the cameras elsewhere; I doubt Kira would work from their bed. Why did you keep this a secret?"

"Anyone would become uncomfortable if they found out someone had been spying on them in their most private moments."

"I'm going to cut you some slack on having footage of me sleeping because I know for a fact you are, in fact, also human, so you were asleep yourself for most of that time. But I still think you could have let me know at least after you finished your surveillance, which, I'll remind you, did not catch Kira."

L looked sadly into Light's eyes as he opened his mouth in protest. "You reacting badly was to be expected, but I was hoping you would not need to know of this information. Staying on good terms with you is actually something I care about on a personal level. Um, maybe we should sit."

He sat on the sofa and gestured for the other young man to do the same.

"I live a life of solitude, mostly by choice due to my line of work, but all the same it pains me to have no one to talk to freely when I'm feeling sociable."

Light feigned concern. "You get that lonely?"

"Yes. I regret to say I haven't experienced personally much of what Tokyo has to offer, even though I've lived here for most of my life." He paused, looking for the right words. "Even though you're a suspect in this case, I was hoping that maybe you have been.… as content spending time with me as I have been getting to know you. I was hoping we could possibly hang out."

"Okay, Ryuzaki. We'll hang out. No need to beg on your knees, man."

"I wish to have what you and Misa have, and fear I'll never get it," L added quietly. turning his head away from Light.

"I know! Why don't we head out now? We've already finished tidying up your lair, and we still have the rest of the afternoon ahead of us. That would make you feel less lonely, wouldn't it?"

The detective smiled as his eyes lit up and his cheeks became slightly rosy. "Yes, it would. That would be wonderful, actually. Let's go."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I welcome any suggestions as to where Light should take L in the next chapter ^^ I'M ALWAYS A FAN FOR REVIEWS**


End file.
